A winters night Toshiro love story
by liz21310
Summary: This is a story about a girl,- Amaya- who finds herself in a very bad situation, but ends up in another world, which she didn't know existed. Now she must deal with, friends- family- enemies- and trust.
1. Just a dream right?

'_Where am I?' __Amaya_ thought to herself when she realized she wasn't in her bed anymore. She was in a small room filled with plants, posters, and a pile of paper on a small wooden desk. The sun light filtered through the curtains of a small window, making the dull room a soft gold. "Ugh, what happened? And why am I on the floor?" Suddenly there was loud footsteps coming down a narrow hallway towards her room.

"Amaya?" A man called out, sounding as though he's been looking for her. He then lightly knocked on her door and waited. Amaya was to dumb founded to get up and open the door, not knowing what she'll find. The door slowly opened, standing before her, was a tall man, with red hair pulled back, and he was wearing a strange black kimono. "Amaya?" The second Amaya looked at his face she knew who he was, although she's never met him before in her life.

"Over here!" Amaya called, quickly getting off the floor.

"Amaya, what are you doing here? We have a mission in the world of the living, and I can't have you sleeping all day!"

"Sorry Renji, I don't know what happened." Amaya rubbed her eyes tiredly, looking around in wonder. '_How do I know Renji, but not know where I am?' _Suddenly there was another voice, an older girl calling out her name.

"Amaya? Amaya?" Everything started getting cloudy, then the room went black. "AMAYA!" Amaya's eyes flew open, only to find her annoying older sister Akira.

"Akira! What do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry, but mom said I had to wake you up!" Akira said in a mocking, sing song voice.

"What for?" She asked feeling annoyed, also tempted to go back to sleep.

"Duh, to plan my 17th birthday party! You didn't forget did you?" Amaya's eyes widened. _'O___h ___God, I did forget her birthday! Ha, some sister I am.'_

"No, of course not!" She lied smoothly.

"Good." She eyed her suspiciously. "Well get up because we have to go to the party store." Amaya sighed. '_Can't they go without me?' __She thought, imagining the horror of having to go shopping with her hyper sister, and her strict mother. _

"Fine, leave so I can get ready." She said in defeat. Akira smiled when she left, her brown hair following behind. I sighed again.

'_She's so beautiful.' _Amaya thought in envy as she walked over to her blue, wooden closet. She put on a pair of jeans, a green T-shirt with a large, yellow peace sign on it, and a plain white jacket.

"Man, why does Akira have to make such a big fuss about her birthday? Amaya complained while brushing her hair.

"Amya hurry up or we'll leave without you!" Akira called, impatient as ever.

'_Please!'_ She thought to herself.

"Okay I'm coming!" She called down the small hallway by her room. When Amaya was sure everything was on right, she quickly stepped out of the room, and saw Akira and her mom waiting.

"We're going to be late, let's go." Her mom said, as if going to the store was an inconvenience to her. On the way to the party store Amaya kept thinking about her dream.

_ 'It was so real, I felt the wooden floor and everything. I hope I don't have that dream again tonight, although I really am curious about it.' __The ride was almost silent, except Akira kept talking about guest lists, and music, ect._ Amaya finally managed to tune her out, and they made it to Party city. Akira excitedly got out of the car, her mother sighed, probably dreading the trip just as much as she did.

"Coming in Amaya?" Akira asked hurriedly. _'Ugh, the last thing I want to do is go shopping with Akira.'_ Amaya thought in horror.

"No thanks, I'll just hang out in here."

"Okay" Akira said in a tone like she was going to be disappointed.

'_trust me I won't.'_ Just when Akira and her mother were out of sight,her favorite song was on the radio; can't stop the rain, by Cascada. Amaya eagerly turned up the volume and lied back against the seat, letting her eyes close. Just when she thought she was going to fall asleep, a deafening roar echoed through the busy parking lot.

_ 'I don't know what it is but it sounds horrible!' _ Amaya thought, tempted to cover her ears. Instead, she turned up the volume and ignored it. The roaring soon stopped, and she sighed in relief. Suddenly there was a loud crash. Amaya whipped her head to the side, and saw the tan car right next to her was destroyed. Amaya desperately looked around for the whoever caused the accident. She then found a huge blue monster with a white mask, yellow eyes, and it long claws for fingers. It was most horrid thing she has ever seen. The monster spotted Amaya and began walking towards her. Amaya then woke up straight as a pole, screaming like she was being murdered. She quickly put her hand over her mouth, and made sure no one heard her. She looked around and saw that everything looked as it did before.

"Good, it was just a dream." She said sighed as she fell back against the seat. Amaya looked at the time, and saw she was only sleeping for half an hour. Out of nowhere, the horrid roar resounded , and she heard the car by hers get demolished. Amaya looked around and found the monster again, blue skin, white mask, yellow eyes gleaming, long clawed hands swinging, destroying any cars in it's path. The monster again came straight towards her!

"It was just a dream...right?"


	2. Dream come true, or unwanted nightmare?

Amaya's eyes were as big as the moon itself when she saw the monster coming towards her. She unlocked the door and sprinted away from the party store.

"Why is that thing after me? What did I do to deserve this?" She yelled at herself

A couple yards away, Amaya stumbled upon an old playground at an abandoned elementry school. The monster let out a deafening roar, and Amaya could see it right behind her. She gathered all the energy she had left, and sprinted faster, desperate to get away. In her pathetic attempt to escape, she tripped on a piece of wood, and twisted her ankle.

"Oh God, why did this have to happen now?" Amaya desperately tried to get up, but her body froze with fear as the monster peers down at her. It lifted it's hand and quickly swung it at her.

'_Good bye everyone.'_ She thought quietly to herself, closing her eyes so she couldn't see it coming.

Suddenly a horrible pain shot through her chest. Amaya gasped and opened her eyes. At first she was confused, as she saw the monster was bent over a small frail body covered in blood. She looked down, and saw a thick chain connected to her chest. Amaya gasped again, and the monster heard her. It turned around towards her.

'_Why is this happening to me again?'_ Just as the monster swung it's claws at her, something blocked it. Amaya looked up to see a tall boy, with orange hair. What caught her attention the most was the black kimono he was wearing.

'_Could it be...is that from my dream?'_

"You won't hurt this little girl as long as I'm here!" he growled at the monster.

The monster roared in defiance and charged at the boy. The boy smiled and took out a black sword. He jumped up higher than Amaya would have thought possible, and quickly cut the white mask in half. Amaya couldn't do anything but stare.

_'W___ho ___is this boy?'_ The boy slowly turned towards Amaya, looking completely unharmed.

"Are you okay?" he asked seriously.

"I'm fine" she whispered quietly, "Thank you for saving me." Amaya said kindly as she stood up, still looking at the boy. "Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Amaya." She politely introduced herself.

"Ichigo Kurosoki." He looked upset about something.

Amaya sighed, "Well thanks again." Amaya started walking away, poking at the strange chain.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ichigo called out.

Amaya looked confused then answered,

"To find my mom and my sister. Their probably worried about me."

Ichigo stared at her in confusion, but then he understood.

"You can't go back."

"What do you mean?" She asked darkly.

'_If he thinks I'm staying here, then he's an idiot.'_ Just then a small girl with black hair, and purple eyes, and a man with red hair pulled back, came to Ichigo's back up. Both of them wearing black kimono's. Amaya just stared at the one with red hair.

'_Oh God! It's him! That's impossible..'_

"Ichigo!" The small girl called out, furious. "You can't just leave us like that!" She said punching him in the face.

"Ow...well if I didn't leave, this girl would have been attacked!" Ichigo pointed a finger at Amaya.

"Too late for that." The red haired guy said under his breath.

Amaya began shaking all over, on the edge of a nervous break down.

'_This can't be real, it can't!'_ Amaya looked over at the small body again.

"Hey, you okay?" Ichigo asked worried.

Amaya ignored his question.

"Who is that?" She asked quietly, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. She pointed a finger at the small body a few yards away from her.

The three friends looked at each other, then back to Amaya.

"Amaya." Ichigo began, looking uncomfortable. "That's you."

Amaya just stared at him, waiting to hear he was kidding. Then Amaya walked over to the body and looked at her face. There was a lot of blood, and she had white hair on the top and middle part of her head, with translucent rainbow colors at the ends.

"Oh my God, that is me!" Amaya looked up at the three people standing around her. "Does that mean I'm dead?"

The small girl shook her head.

"I'm sorry." she looked down solemnly.

"I can't believe I'm dead, and on my sister's birthday!"

"Things happen." The girl said in sympathy.

Amaya looked up at her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Rukia Kutchki." She answered, smiling softly.

"Hm." Amaya said, kind of liking the name. "Who's the red hair guy?"

"Oh, his name is..."

'_Please don't let it be the name in my dream.' _Amaya pleaded with herself

"Renji."

"Hi" Renji said kindly.

Amaya gave him a cold look.

"Are you okay...?" Renji asked, feeling self conscious

Ichigo looked at Renji mockingly and said,

"She probably doesn't like you because you look funny."

"Hey! I was just trying to be nice, but you had to go and ruin it! besides how do you know she doesn't like _you?"_

"She's nicer to me!" Ichigo laughed.

"You just told her she died!"

"Well if you weren't going to do it then who was?"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Rukia said kicking Ichigo in the stomach, and punching Renji in the face. "Well, we should perform a consoe." She said warily.

"A what?" Amaya said in a tone that made it clear she didn't trust her.

"A consoe" Rukia said slowly. "We'll send you to a place called the Soul Society. You'll be happy there, and you wont ever have to worry about dying." As she was talking she pulled out her sword, and turned the bottom towards Amaya.

"Wait, wait, wait." Amaya said in a hurry. "Can I have one day to see my family? It is my sister's birthday after all."

"I don't know." Ichigo said, turning to Rukia. "How do you know she won't try to make a break for it?"

"No,no,no." Amaya said in a rush, while waving her hands in front of her face. "I wouldn't try to run away."

_ 'I would if I could though.'_ she thought to herself.

"Fine, we'll just send someone with you. Renji!"

"Huh?What?"

"Go with Amaya."

"Why me?" He asked, as if he had more important things to do.

"Because Rukia and I have to stop by Urahara's shop, and your not doing anything."

"Fine. Come on." Renji said,rolling his eyes.

_ 'Great!'_ Amaya thought sarcastically. "But wait! What was that thing that killed me?" Amaya asked.

"A hollow." Rukia answered. "They eat human souls that have high spirit energy."

"Oh." Amaya didn't ask any more questions. "Let's go Renji." She sighed.


	3. Final reunion

Renji was finally noticed her appearance, and blushed slightly. She looked beautiful. Renji continued to stand there, and watched Amaya walk away. Amaya turned around and glared at Renji. "You coming?" She asked irritated.

"Yeah." He said, blushing in embarrassment.

"Aw, Renji likes her!" Ichigo mocked whispered to Rukia. Renji glared at Ichigo and he ignored his glare.

"Hey guys, can I take my body with me?" Amaya asked hesitantly, worrying they might say no.

"Why?" Rukia asked. '_What could she want her body for?' _Rukia thought mystified.

"I want to leave it in the open...so my family can find me."

They all looked at her like she was a crazy person. Rukia sighed,

"She's right." The others gave Rukia the same look. "Well they have to find out sometime!" Rukia said exasperated.

"Fine but where is she going to put it?" Ichigo said frustrated.

"Leave it to me, I've got it planned out." Amaya said, happy she get's to take her body, but depressed her family has to find her. She puts her hands around what used to be her waist, and tried to pick up the body. "Ugh, I'm heavy!" Amaya said, frustrated she couldn't pick up herself up.

"Here let me help." Renji offered

"No! I got it." Amaya snapped back. She tried once more to pick up her body. "Man why am I so...heavy? She asked between pulls.

"Because you are very weak at this stage, you'll grow stronger as you get older." Rukia said gently.

"Great." Amaya said dully. Amaya looked at Renji, then back to her body. She sighed. "Renji, can you help?" sounding defeated.

Renji smiled.

"Sure." His tone of voice wanted to make Amaya punch him. But she just gritted her teeth. Renji easily picked up her body. "Up you go."

"Man!" Renji said really annoyed. "When will we get there?"

"Soon." Amaya said very irritated.

"But we've been walking for an hour!" Renji complained.

"I know that! Jeez do you ever stop complaining?" Renji said nothing in response. '

_ Finally some peace!' __After walking for a few more minutes, Amaya spotted what she's been looking for._

"Look we're already here." Amaya said in a gentle voice. Renji looked up to find a small meadow filled with roses, lilacs,tulips,and columbine. Which were surrounded by tall maple, pine, and oak trees.

"Uh...you want to go here?" Renji asked confused.

"Yeah. I want them to find me somewhere...peaceful." Not finding the words she wanted. "Hm..." Amaya stared at her body, and shuddered a little. "I should clean myself up, so I don't look so scary." She said staring at her lifeless eyes. "There should be a stream a mile away from here." Amaya took off her jacket, to use as a wash cloth. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She said walking in the opposite direction from which they came.

"Hey, I should probably go with you." Renji said worrying what her reaction might be.

"Why?" She said surprised.

"Just to make sure you don't get into trouble." It was a pretty lame excuse, but Amaya spared him and bought it.

"Okay." She said walking towards the stream. There was a small dirt trail that lead deeper into the small forest. Amaya played a tune in her head as they walked. Soon they made it to the stream. Amaya dipped her jacket into the water and washed her bodies face, arms, legs, and clothes. She then closed her dead eyes, and Renji brought the body back to the meadow.

"So how will they find you?" Renji asked.

"Don't worry about it, I got it covered." Amaya said, even though she has no clue what to do. "Lets go back to my house." She said sadly. After another hour of walking, and Renji's non stop complaining, they made it there.

"Finally, we're here." Amaya said very tired. Which surprised her, because she didn't know souls could get tired. She was also surprised to find the door unlocked.

"Hm...I guess they forgot to lock it." She said with worry in her voice. Amaya slowly stepped inside, and looked around one last time.

"I'll be right back!" She called while running down the hallway to her room. '

_ 'Everything looks the same'. _Amaya thought to herself. '_They must not be home yet.'_ Amaya walked over to her small, wooden desk, and found some stationary and a pen. She decided to write a note, she didn't have time to think of anything better.

If you want to find Amaya, go to the meadow

near the abandoned school, near party city

in Osaka.

Amaya grabbed a piece of scotch tape, ran downstairs, and taped it to the front door.

"What do we do now?" Renji asked questioningly.

"I don't know, I guess we just wait."

"Great." Renji said sarcastically.

Ichigo's POV

"Hey do you think it was a good idea to send Renji with Amaya?" Ichigo asked.

"Well no one else could have done it. Why do you ask?" Rukia asked curiosity in her voice.

"I don't know, Renji acts weird around her." Ichigo said a smirk forming on his face.

"Well I don't think it will work out between them. I'm not trying to be rude or anything. But she's awfully short." Rukia said sadly, as if she _wanted_ them to be together.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter." Ichigo said, coming to the doors of Urahara's shop. a.k.a 'Mr. hat and clogs.'

"heyy, Ichigo! Rukia! What can I get you two today?" Urahara asked, but tripped on his shoes and did a face plant in front of them. A sweat drop formed on Ichigo and Rukia's head.

"Kiske, I need to get some Chappy soul pills." Rukia said akwardly.

"Chappy? what is up with you and that stupid rabbit?" Ichigo asked. Rukia punched him in the face in response.

"NONE OF YOU'RE BUSINESS! AND DON'T CALL CHAPPY **STUPID**!"

"Alright you two, you can stop fighting." Kiske sighed. "I have the pills in back." He walked to the back of the store. He came back a few minutes later with a pez with Chappy on it. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Rukia said while giving him 1500 yen.

"I wonder what Amaya and Renji are doing..." Ichigo thought out loud.

Amaya's POV

"Look their here!" Amaya said excited to see them, but horrified at what their about to find.

"Maybe she needed to go somewhere and got lost." Akira said hopefully.

"Well if we find her and she's okay, she's in big trouble." Her mom is obviously upset. They walked to the door and gasped.

"Oh my God!" Akira yelled when she saw the note.

"Who wrote this?" Her mother asked.

"It doesn't matter let's go." Akira yelled while getting back in the car. Her mother took the note off the door, got back in the car, and the two left. Amaya sighed.

"Well it worked." She said looking very depressed. "Let's go find Ichigo and Rukia." Just then Renji's phone started to ring.

"Yo." He listens for a minute. "Yeah we'll be there soon." He hung up. "Ichigo wants us to meet us at his place."

"How far away is that?" Amaya asked, not wanting to walk ever again.

"It's just down the block."

Amaya yawned.

"Okay." When they got there it was getting dark out.

"We'll just go through the window." Renji said.

"WHAT? Are you crazy? Why can't we use the front door?" Amaya said while wondering how sane he really was. Renji laughed at her reaction.

"We can't go through the front door because we don't want his family to see us and it's easier."

"So? It's not like they can see us."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Now come on." Renji said while grabbing Amaya's waist.

"Let go of me!" Amaya yelled while Renji jumped up to Ichigo's window and threw her on his bed.

"Happy now?"

"Yes." Amaya looked around, it was a small room, with a little desk and closet. And Ichigo was staring at them like crazy people. And Rukia was laughing.

"Okay so here's the thing." Ichigo said slowley. "You have to leave soon.

"What! Why?" She asked shocked, and slightly hurt.

"It's not safe for you to be here for a long time."

"It's only been a few hours!"

"Yes and you said you only needed one day to say good bye to you're family. So at 12:00 tonight, we have to send you to the soul society."

_ 'Shoot!' _ Amaya thought angrily. She looked at the time. She still had two hours. Her family should be home by now and going to bed in an hour. She sighed.

"Okay so what will we do to kill time?"

"How about we prank call someone?" Renji said, giving a sly smile.

"You're kidding right?" Ichigo said.

"Nope."

_ 'Oh jeez, I can just tell something is going to go wrong.' _Amaya thought.

"How about Uryu?"

"Why him?" Renji asked.

"Because it's hilarious watching him get mad."

"Fine then you call him."

"Fine." Ichigo dialed his number after pressing *67.

"Hello?" Uryu said on the other end. Ichigo made his voice sound deep and said,

"You have 24 hours to live!"

"What! Who is this?"

"It doesn't matter. At 9:00 tomorrow you'll be dead!"

"You don't know where I live!"

"I'm watching you right now."

"Oh yeah? What am I doing?"

_ 'Oh shoot' _Ichigo thought. "...Sewing a teddy bear!"

"I really am going to die?" Everyone could hear Uryu run straight into a wall in his panic.

"Uryu are you okay?" Ichigo asked, returning to his normal voice. There was nothing on the other end. Ichigo slowly closed the phone.

"We'll call him back later... he'll be fine."

Renji, Rukia, and Amaya all look at each other, doubting he would actually be okay. Amaya looked at the time again. It was already 10:30.

"Well, I'm going back to my house. I'll be back soon." Amaya said, tacking the end when everyone looked worried.

"Should I come with you?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I want to do this myself." Amaya said sternly. She slowly walked over to Ichigo's window, and looked down. It wasn't to far of a drop, so Amaya took a deep breath and jumped. She made it to the ground without getting hurt. She then started towards her house. The walk wasn't too long, to her relief, and the moon lit most of the way. Amaya looked up at the moon, and smiled for the first time today. She had always found the moon fascinating, and loved how it brightened even the darkest of nights. After a few minutes, she was already at her house.

_ 'Jeez, time sure flies by when I'm somewhere else.'_ The lights were off but their car was home. Amaya walked up to the front door, and tried to open it, but it was locked. "Shoot."

_ 'Wait! I have a key in my pocket. Man I can't believe I forgot about that!' _ Amaya unlocked the door, and stepped into the dark hallway. There was just enough moonlight to light the dark room, so Amaya started towards her mom's room. Her mom was sleeping soundly in her bed, looking just as upset as she was earlier. She looked around her room; her homework was piling up on her desk, and her clothes were all over the floor. Amaya grabbed the chair from her moms desk and sat next to her.

"Hey mom." She whispered. "I just wanted to see you one last time, and thank you. Thank you so much for taking care of me. You're the best mother in the whole world. I love you mom and I'm sorry for leaving you and Akira." Tears were now running down her face. Amaya put the chair back and quietly left the room. Next she went to Akira's room. She quietly opened the door, and saw Akira sleeping, with tear streaks on her face. Causing Amaya to cry more. She covered her mouth to stop herself from sobbing.

"H-hi Akira-a" She stuttered, not being able to hold herself back any longer, she began to sob. "I-I'm so sorry for leaving you like this. I'm sor-ry it had to ha-appen on you're birthday." Just then Amaya remembered she got Akira a present a month before her birthday. She walked over to her closet, and dug got out a red bag that was hidden in a pile of clothes. The gift was a bear holding a smaller bear. She placed it right by her bed.

"You're the best sister in the whole world and nobody could replace you." Amaya whispered, softly kissing her forehead. She quietly stepped out of the room, and took one last look at her home, before she stepped out the door, silently saying her last farewell. As Amaya walked down her drive way she heard footsteps pursuing her. She turned around and saw Akira standing in the doorway, her eyes were wide with shock.

"Amaya?" She whispered astonished.

_ 'How can she see me_?' Amaya thought, terrified that her sister can see her.

"How are you alive?" Akira asked surprised. She walked over to her and looked her over. "Amaya I'm so happy to see you!" Akira wrapped her arms around her. "I don't know how this is possible, but we have to wake up mom!" She said excited.

"No!" Amaya yelled, which caught Akira off gaurd. "We can't tell mom, because I'm not staying!" Akira looked at her as if she was speaking a different language.

"What do you mean you're not staying?"

"I have to leave because I'm not alive." Tears were running down her face Amaya's face again.

"So you're like a ghost?" Akira asked surprisingly not afraid of Amaya.

"Yeah, I guess." She sniffled.

"Then why did you come back?" Akira asked gently.

"I wanted to say good bye and that I love you one last time." Amaya said quitley. Akira hugged her again.

"I'll miss you so much Amaya."

"I'll miss you too." They stood there, hugging for a while.

"I have to go." Amaya said, though she would have rather stayed like that forever. Akira all too soon let her go. "Bye Akira, I love you."

"I love you too Amaya." With one last look at her sister, Amaya ran down the street to Ichigo's house. She got there just in time, though she was running so fast she was panting.

"Man, how am I going to get up there?" Amaya complained, just as Ichigo poked his head out the window.

"Hey need a lift?"

Amaya nodded her head.

"Yeah..." Her voice sounded lifeless. Ichigo jumped out of the window, grabbed her waist, and jumped back in.

"Hey look who made it back!" Renji mocked, until he saw her tear streaked face.

"Are you okay Amaya?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Just then the clock stroke midnight.

"Are you ready to go Amaya?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, I'm ready." Even though she was terrified.

"Rukia, would you like to do this?" Ichigo asked gently.

"Of course." She said just as gently. Rukia took out her zonpokto and turned the bottom towards Amaya. She then stamped her forehead that left a symbol on her. The symbol began to softly glow, and Amaya closed her eyes. She began to feel very warm, and her entire body started glowing. She began to sink down, but came back up as a little black butterfly. She flew away into the night, to the place know as; The Soul Society.


	4. The soul society

Amaya opened her eyes, and noticed she wasn't at Ichigo's house anymore. Instead, she was lying on the ground near some small huts filled with many children, and few adults. Many of them were wearing worn out clothes.

"Huh...so this is the soul society?" She asked herself skeptically. "And how is this better than where I was before? Next time I see them, I'm demanding a refund!" She muttered, feeling like an idiot. Amaya looked down and saw she was wearing the same clothing as the others. "What the flip? What the heck am I wearing?" Just then someone walked up to her, a tall boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey you need help? You look lost." He smiled kindly, and he also tried not to laugh at how funny she looked on the ground. "Hi I'm Kazuki. What you're name?" He asked cheerfully.

"Amaya..?" She made it sound like a question in her confusion."So where am I?"

"You're in the Rukon district. There's mostly kids here, and the adults who are here are very mean. So if I were you, I would stay as far away from them as possible." He said cautiously. Amaya smiled.

"Uh... thanks for the tip. So how old are you?" Amaya asked as she got off the ground.

"16. How about you? You sound older then you look."

"I'm 15" Amaya answered feeling annoyed, even though she knew it wasn't his fault. His eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said quickly.

"No it's Okay. I am pretty short." Amaya laughed at herself.

"Here let me show you where you'll be staying." Kazuki said, towing her by the arm.

"Hey! How do you know where I'm staying?" Amaya asked while tried unsuccessfully to rip her arm away.

"All the kids have to share a hut. So that's where you'll be staying."

_ 'Just what I need...to share a hut with a bunch of kids.' _Amaya thought grimly. It started getting dark so they had to hurry. They made it there, and there was at least 30 kids there. '_Oh my God_' Amaya thought. Kazuki saw the expression on her face.

"Don't worry their not so bad. Here's my bed" He said towing her to the far corner of the hut. "You can have to one above mine."

"Cool thanks."Amaya said nicely. '_Man I'm tired..._'

"Hey Im going to bed..." Amaya said slowly, not sure if he wanted to talk more, or show her around.

"Okay, see you tomorrow I guess." A bit tired himself. "Oh wait!" Kazuki exclaimed, reaching for something under his bed.

"If you ever need to write something, or whatever, you can use this at any time." He handed her a small note book, and a pencil. "It's great for getting your thoughts out." Amaya smiled gently, he was being so kind, and he hardly knew her.

"Thank you." She said earnestly as she climbed to her bed. She was surprised when she found a sheet, cover, and a pillow. She half expected the bed to have nothing at all. She was too tired to question this though. She fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Amaya dreamed she was walking around her district, at night. She was lost in thought when she bumped into a man with white hair and brown eyes. Amaya apologized quickly.

"Don't worry about it." He said with a smile, which made you smile as well. "My name is Joshiro Ukitake. What's you're name?"

"Amaya." She said quietly.

"I like that name." He said cheerfully. Just then everything started getting cloudy and Amaya woke up. "Man, what's up with the stupid dreams? Ugh, it's really hot in here!" Amaya said taking her covers off, and silently got out of bed, trying not to wake anyone up. She stepped outside in the cool night air. It felt really nice. Amaya then remembered Kazuki gave her a notebook and a pencil to use whenever she wanted, so she tip toed back in and reached under Kazuki's bed, grabbing the notebook and pencil. She came back out in less then a minute. After a moment of thought, she decided to write a song. Amaya walked over to a tree that was near a small meadow. The perfume of the flowers comforted her, and the words instantly came to her.

'**_deep in the meadow,under the willow, a bed a grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down you're head, close you're sleepy eyes. And when they open, the sun will rise. Here it's safe and here it's warm, and here the daises guard, you from every harm. And here you're dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true. Here is, the place where I love you.'_**

Amaya then thought for a while, but couldn't think of anything. So she decided to finish it later. She tucked the notebook under her arm, and got up. The cold was finally getting to her, so she started walking around. Amaya began thinking about how pretty everything looked at night, when she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." She said to a tall man with long white hair. His back to her.

"Oh that's okay." He said kindly, turning around to look at her. Amaya gasped.

'_He's from my dream! Honestly... I should have seen that coming._'

"Are you okay? You look pale." He said worried.

"Um... I don't know..." Amaya said nervously.

"Well why don't you tell me about it. Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself-" He said before she cut him off.

"You're name is Joshiro Ukitake right?" His eyes widened

"So you heard of me?"

"No, that's the problem." He looked confused. Amaya sighed and decided to tell him about the dream.

"Well you see... I just had a dream that I was walking around at night, and bumped into a man with white hair, brown eyes, abd he said his name was Joshiro Ukitake. Which would be you."

"So you mean you saw this ahead of time?"

"Yeah I guess so. And it's happened more than once." Then you went on to tell him about you're dream about Renji, the hollow, all leading up to him. She fidgeted as she talked, feeling uncomfortable telling a stranger about her past.

"Hm.." He thought for a while. "How would you like to become a soul reaper?"

"What's a soul reaper?" She asked confused, not hearing the word before.

"Well, their like warriors. They fight hollows, and help souls cross over to the soul society." Amaya remembered Ichigo, Renji and Rukia. She loved what they did for her. So after some thought she made up her mind.

"Yes, I want to become a soul reaper. Oh and my name is Amaya." She smiled, making him smile back.

"Then come with me Amaya." Leading her past the huge white wall separating the Seirita from the other districts. And her story begins.


	5. First impressions

It's been two days since Ukitake took Amaya into the Seirite. He took her to meet the head captain. He didn't like her at first, but softened- very little- when she showed him her powers, and how well she could control it. He was impressed and assigned her to squad 13 as the new lieutenant. Seeing no need for Amaya to attend school since she could control her spiritual pressure so well. But on the one condition that someone teaches her how to fight, and use kido spells. Amaya happily agreed. Soon after, you moved into a small room, much like the one in your dream. There was a small bed, and a window. There was another room connected to her small room, which is where she'd do her paper work. There was a small wooden desk, and that was pretty much it. Amaya found her room to be comfortable, but something was bothering her. She kept having dreams lately, and it was always the same one. It was about a boy who's about as tall as her. He also has white hair, and beautiful blue/green eyes that she oddly loved.

'_It's only a matter of time before that comes true too._' She thought to herself as she walked the streets of the Seirite.

"Amaya! What are you doing?" A tall women with red hair called to her.

'_Rongiku_' She thought grimly. "I wanted to introduce you to some people, but you always escape when you get the chance!"

"You know I hate meeting new people!" Amaya yelled, annoyed that she kept trying to get her to meet people.

"Tell me about! I couldn't get you to introduce yourself when we first met!"

_ 'Yeah, 'cause you forced me against my will.' __She thought, remembering when she went to the wrong squad for the third time, and needed to ask for directions. Rangiku wouldn't give her directions unless she introduced herself. _

"Hey! What's up with the dark look?" Rongiku asked surprised by Amaya's sudden mood swing.

"Oh nothing." Amaya said smiling innocently.

"Okay." She said blowing the whole thing off. "So why won't you meet anyone?" Amaya looked at the ground, and the wall, anywhere else but at Rongiku. She hated making eye contact with people she didn't know very well. She shrugged.

"I don't know...I'm just not good talking to people. I'm too shy, and quite." Rongiku laughed.

"Oh, I've noticed." Amaya looked confused.

"How?" She asked suspiciously.

"Whenever you talk to me, you refuse to look me in the eye, and whenever you walk around you don't look at people. You just shut them out."

"Oh..." She replied, turning a little red. "I didn't think that it was that noticeable, and I can talk to people if I have too." Remembering back to Ichigo, Rukia and Renji. Rongiku looked at her sympathetically.

"Don't worry it will pass." She said with a smile. '_Man, I HATE it when people give me sympathy. I'm already distant and quite. I don't need people feeling bad for me on top of it._'

"If you say so." she said doubtingly. Rongiku suddenly grabbed Amaya's arm and towed her off to the 10th division. "Hey, where are we going?" Amaya asked frantically.

"I at least want to introduce you to my captain. If not anyone else." She said, smiling like there was nothing wrong. For her anyways. Amaya's eyes widened.

"No! I really don't want to meet anyone! What if I do something embarrassing? 'Cause I've done it before."

"Don't be so pessimistic! You'll be fine!" Rongiku said encouragingly. All of a sudden it started raining out. "We have to hurry up." Rongiku said, picking up her pace. Soon Amaya saw the lights of sqaud 10 looming ahead. Her stomach was in knots, as you started climbing the stairs to the captains office. Rongiku lightly knocked on the door and let herself in.

'_I wonder if the captain will be the boy from my dream...?'_ She asked herself '_No! Of course not. Out of all people, what are the odds that the one boy happens to be the captain?'_ Amaya looked up and saw a small boy, with white hair and piled of paper surrounding him.

"Rongiku where have you been? I needed you to help me with files!" He said very frustrated. He even got a vein on his temple. Amaya unintentionally laughed, and the captain looked up and saw her. When you're eyes met, all you think was,

_ 'Oh come on! Are you kidding? Of all people, why did the captain have to be the boy from my dreams? The one I just happen to like, so that makes everything worse!" __Amaya's_ legs started shaking slightly, she looked down right away, her eyes burning a hole in the floor.

"Who's she?" He asked not really caring, but trying not to be rude. Rongiku smiled.

"This is Amaya." She said, shoving Amaya in front of her. Her heart started beating like crazy.

"Hi, I'm Amaya." She said very quietly, feeling like she was just making a bigger fool of herself. She tried really hard not to look him in the eye, knowing that if she did, she'd blush.

"She's the new lieutenant of sqaud 13. The one who can see into the future." Amaya looked at Rongiku thinking she was over doing it a little.

"Oh, I've heard of you." The boy said interested. "I'm Toshiro Hitsuguya by the way." He said nicely.

"Nice to meet you." She tried to give a convincing smile, but she thought he saw through it. Amaya looked over at the door, wondering if she could make up an excuse to leave.

"Is there somewhere you need to be?" Toshiro asked, noticing her eying the door.

'_This is my chance.'_

"Yeah, I have a few things I need to do before it get's too late." She said, happy she's always been a good liar.

"Maybe you should wait until the rain stops Amaya." Rongiku said worried.

Amaya giggled nervously.

"No It's okay. I love walking in the rain." She replied, heading for the door.

"Okay, see you later then..." Rongiku said disappointed she was leaving.

"Later guys." Amaya said, cheerfully stepping outside in the rain. "Hm..." She said, letting the rain soak her skin. "I am an idiot! I acted like...like a... a stupid person!" Amaya yelled at herself when she was far enough away.

_ 'Do I really like him? I like his eyes, but do I really like __him__? No way, we __just__ met, and I don't know __anything__ about him. I'm probably just tired.'_

Rongiku's POV

"_Later_ guys." Amaya said stepping out into the rain.

_ 'Poor girl.'_ Rangiku thought. '_She's so shy.'_

"Sorry." She apologized for Amaya. "She's really shy around new people." Toshiro just nodded his head, too busy with his paper work to pay attention. Rangiku sighed, and sat down at her desk, working on student transfers she's been putting off. It wasn't too long before her mind started to wander.

_ 'Wouldn't Toshiro and Amaya make a cute couple? They are the same height after all.' _You laughed at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Toshiro asked, looking up from his paperwork.

"Oh nothing." She said turning her head to the side so he couldn't see you were lying.

"Is something bothering Amaya? She looked like she really wanted to leave."

"Is that why you let her leave?"

"Yeah." Toshiro thought for a moment. "There's something off about her."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. There's just something strange about her."

"She's better once you get to know her."

"Hm..." He said focusing on his paper work again.

Amaya's POV

Amaya just made it home, feeling exhausted. She kicked her shoes off and collapsed on a small couch. Soon after she fell asleep, her nightly visions came to haunt her. She dreamed there was a hollow near the front gates of the Seirite. It had a white mask, huge blue body and long claws. It was the hollow the murdered her! Amaya woke with a start._ 'Hm... there's no way that's the same hollow. That boy Ichigo kill that?' _She thought to herself. It was just a dream, but she couldn't get over this strange feeling. "Ugh, maybe if I just go see for myself it will calm my nerves." Amaya mumbled, stumbling around for her shoes. She then stepped outside in the cool night air, but it was heavy from the rain. Amaya headed towards the front gates with her zonpokto in a small loop on the side of her Kimono. Which was a nice change from the clothes she had a few days ago. There weren't many people out, but sge didn't care; less people looking at her. Amaya finally made it to the front gates and saw nothing. "See? All this walking for nothing." She said to herself, relieved. As she turned around to leave, standing before her, was the hollow. Looking exactly the same as before. But instead of being afraid, Amaya felt blood lust. She smiled deviously at the hollow. "Hehe, you took my life-" You unsheathed you're zonpokto. "Now I'm going to take yours!"


	6. Revenge

Amaya faced the hollow, with her sword unsheathed.

"You took my life, now I'm going to take yours!" She charged, using all her strength in her blind rage. Going for the mask, Amaya jumped up and swung her sword back; just as she was going to hit it, she flew back into a wall. Stunned for a moment Amaya realized the hollow knocked her back using it's hand.

"Dang it!" Amaya forced herself up, ignoring the searing pain in her back, and jumped off the wall. She flash stepped behind it and managed to cut off it's right arm off. Blood sprayed on her kimono. Amaya wiped the blood off her face and smiled.

"Is that all you got? I'm disappointed." She taunted while going for it's left leg. It's huge claw cut across her face, and blood flowed down her cheek. He then cut her shoulder, leaving a gash so deep she could almost see her bone. Amaya kept from screaming, but instead smiled savagely. "Bring it on!" She shouted.

Toshiro's POV

Toshiro was focusing on his work when he heard a hollow cry out.

"Rongiku!" He didn't have to finish for her to understand.

"Right." She said seriously. They left the office, and looked for where the cry came from. "Captain! It's at the front gates fighting someone already!" Rongiku called out, spotting a small figure up ahead fighting the hollow.

"Let's go." He said, flash stepping towards the front gates. When they got there, Toshiro saw Amaya fighting the hollow, and she's been seriously hurt. He silently watched as she tried to cut the leg off the hollow, but the hollow kicked her into a wall.

"Amaya!" He yelled, angry she would fight a hollow alone. Toshiro looked up at the hollow, hate filling his eyes. Even so, kept calm. He unsheathed His sword, while Rongiku checked on Amaya. He flash stepped to the side of it, and tried to cut it's mask. Tge hollow noticed him at the last second, and sent a claw through the center of his chest. Toshiro fell straight out of the sky, hitting the rubble from the demolished wall.

"Captain!" Rongiku yelled out. "Haineko." She yelled, dust forming around her, then going towards the hollow. But the hollow brushed it away like it was nothing. It then started to retreat into the forest, leaving Toshiro and Amaya severely wounded. Toshiro managed to get up, and walk towards Amaya and Rongiku. "Captain are you okay?" Rongiku asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He winced and was suddenly unsure. He then walked over to Amaya, and saw her lying on the ground.

"Captain why...why did you help me?" She asked, her voice cracking from pain. Her question caught him off guard.

'_She thought she could do this on her own?_' This thought made him even more angry.

"Why did I help you? There was no way you could have taken that hollow down by yourself!" he screamed at her.

"Well, I didn't need you're help! It was my fight, and I could have won without you!" She screamed back, which surprised him further.

"Rongiku get her to the 4th division for treatment." He said gritting his teeth, trying really hard not to say anything insulting back at her.

"Captain, you should get help too." Rongiku said, worried about the wound in hsi chest.

"I'll meet you there." he said, assuring her I'll be okay.

"Okay." She said, picking up Amaya, and walking towards the hospital.

'_Why would she fight that hollow herself? It's way too strong, in fact it's __**too**__ strong. I'll have to check in on that later. But why wouldn't Amaya want me to help her.?_' Toshiro thought while walking to the hospital. Just then he realized something.

"I had been calling her Amaya instead of Hanshou her last name. *writers note, He knew her first and last name in a captains meeting, when Yammamoto announced Amaya as the new lieutenant of squad 13* "It's probably just a mistake. But, I was also very worried about her...no! I cannot like her! We just met, and I know nothing about her. I always hear Rongiku saying stuff about 'love at first sight', but I don't believe in that stuff. But... I get this feeling when I'm around her...no! I have to stop thinking about her."

'_My wound must be worse than I thought_.' He thought as he rushed over to division 4.

Amaya's POV

_ 'Why did he help me? Couldn't he understand that it was my fight? My revenge for that thing taking my life? Ugh... oh well, I'm just happy he's not hurt __**too**__ badly. Wait! What! Man, my injuries must be worst than I thought!' _Rongiku and Amaya went to captain Unohana. She looked surprised to see them.

"What happened?" She asked calmly.

"Amaya fought a hollow, and got hurt." Rongiku said, leaving out that she failed miserably.

"Well, then I'll see to it right away." She said, gently guiding Amaya to one of the white rooms. The last thing she remembered was sitting on the edge of a white bed before blacking out.

When she woke up, she saw a stream of light coming from the open curtains. She also noticed that she was in a white robe instead of her blood stained kimono. She also noticed she was covered in bandages, and that Toshiro was sitting in a bed next to hers. She looked at him wide eyed.

'_Huh, I thought we all get our own room... they must be low on space or something._' Amaya thought as she looked at him. She then felt a surge of guilt.

'_It's my fault he's in here in the first place. I should apologize to him, it's not going to kill anyone._' Amaya thought grudgingly, but she suddenly felt sick.

'_What do I have to be nervous about?_' Amaya shook her head, and got up, wincing in pain. She took a deep breath and walked over to Toshiro's bed. She liked to call him Toshiro in her head, just because she thought it was more interesting. Toshiro looked over at her with wondering eyes, but said nothing. Amaya sat on the edge of his bed, looking at him for a second, before looking down at the floor.

"Hey Toshiro...I'm really sorry about what happened last night. I know you were only trying too help because I was being an idiot. And I yelled at you for it, even though you didn't deserve it. **And** you're in the hospital because of me, so I'm really sorry..." Amaya stumbled over her words as they poured out. She peeked at him, and his expression seemed the same, but his eyes were softer, and looked like he was laughing- on the inside.

"It's captain Hitsuguya to you, and you're forgiven." He said. Amaya smiled, happy she's been forgiven, but she then thought over what he said. She accidentally called him 'Toshiro'. Her cheeks turned pink from embarrassment, and she turned away.

"Why was that hollow so important to you?" He asked suddenly. Amaya turned around and looked at him. She smiled as if he were missing a dark joke, but then frowned when memories started flooding back.

"Because, that's the hollow that killed me a few days ago. I swore to myself I would get revenge; no matter what it takes." Toshiro looked shocked her words, but composed himself again.

"Well, you can't fight a hollow like that without training..." He thought for a minute. "Would you like me too train you? I hear you have yet to find a teacher?" Amaya's eyes widened, before she answered,

"Yes, that'd be cool. Thank you." She smiled softly from the unexpected offer. Just then captain Unohana came in.

"Amaya you're free to leave now. But be careful of you're shoulder." She said warmly. "It should be healed in 3 weeks at most. Captain Hitsuguya I'm afraid you'll have to stay here one more night, and then you can leave as well." Toshiro nodded his head.

"Thank you" She thanked her, before turning back to Toshiro. "See you later then." She said smiling at him too.

"Bye, and meet me in my division in 3 days." Toshiro said sternly. Amaya nodded and quickly left.

Toshiro's POV

Amaya nodded and quickly left. Toshiro thought about her calling him by his first name.

'_It was probably just an accident.' __He_ thought, although he didn't mind her calling him by his first name.

'_Wh___at___ kind of drugs are they giving me?_' He thought, feeling frustrated with himself.

"Master, you can't keep finding excuses every time you think you have feelings for Amaya." Hyorinmaru spoke in his mind.

"But I don't have feelings for her." He said quickly, especially since the thought has never crossed his mind.

"I think you do, but you won't admit it to yourself." He said quietly.

"Maybe." That was the last thing he said before falling asleep.


	7. The song

Amaya woke up the next morning, not remembering how she got there, but decided not to question it. She slowly got up and threw on a navy blue kimono, since she didn't have work today. Amaya stood in the middle of the room, not exactly sure what to do. She then decided to grab her notebook and the electric keyboard that Ukitake gave her as a welcoming gift- though she thought he just needed to get rid of it. Amaya then walked over to her bed, and grabbed the notebook from underneath. As she looked at the notebook, she remembered Kazuki. Just the thought of him hurts. He was the first friend she made when she got to the soul society, and she just left him. Amaya took a deep breath, and shoved the thoughts out of her mind. She stepped out the door, and just allowed her feet to take her wherever she needed to go. She ended up at a big cherry blossom tree, surrounded by lilac bushes. It had a beautiful view of the rising sun. looking at the sun, Amaya couldn't help but wonder what time it was. She shrugged and sat down, flipping through the pages of her notebook. As she looked through the notebook, a smile spread across her face. Near the back of the book was the song she wrote that first night.

"The song." She whispered to herself. She then remembered that she left her body in a meadow, hidden in the woods, and she assumed her family found her towards nightfall, considering how late it was... she then started writing words.  
><em>'Deep in the meadow, under the willow<em>  
><em>A bed of grass, a soft green pillow,lay<em>  
><em>down you're head, and close you're <em>  
><em>eyes, and when they open, the sun will<em>  
><em>rise. Here it's safe, and here it's warm, and<em>  
><em>here the daises guard, you from every harm,<em>  
><em>here you're dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings<em>  
><em>them true, here is the place where I love you.<em>

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away, a cloak of leaves_  
><em>a moon beam ray. Forget you're <em>  
><em>woe's and let you're troubles<em>  
><em>lay, and when again it's morning, <em>  
><em>they'll wash away. Here it's safe<em>  
><em>here's it's warm, here the daises guard,<em>  
><em>you from every harm, here you're<em>  
><em>dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true.<em>  
><em>Here is the place where I love you<em>

Amaya smiled to herself, happy with her work.

"Let's see if I can't make a tune for it." Amaya then worked on making a song, which was difficult since she's never played the piano before. She just let her fingers guide her to different notes and let her thoughts pour out into her music. When she thought she had it, she tried to play and sing her song.

Toshiro's POV

Just when the clock pointed to 10 A.M, captain Unohana came in and told Toshiro he could leave. Happy to leave, he quickly got up and put on his kimono. He then strapped his sword to his back, and made his way out of squad 4. As he was walking back to his squad, he heard someone singing. She sounded beautiful, like a angel. Her voice was so soft and sweet. Toshiro went towards the voice, ended up at a big cherry blossom tree. He cautiously looked over and saw that the singer was Amaya! He could hardly believe that she had such a great talent. She didn't notice him, so he just stood there and listened. He then noticed tears running down her face, but she kept singing. She then finished her song and smiled, tears still running down her face. She looked behind her and saw him.

Amaya's POV

Amaya looked behind her and saw Toshiro standing there. At first she was angry, but then she saw the look in his eye's, as if he somehow felt her pain. Amaya turned pink and quickly wipped away her tears.

"Captain, what are you doing here?" She asked in a nervous voice.

"Well, I was walking back to my squad, when I heard someone singing. I came to see who, and sure enough it was you." He said, embarrassed as well. "Why does that song make you so sad?" He asked suddenly.

"Um.. well I wrote it about how I died, and how I wished someone was there with me. Where my family found me, and that if someone's scared, their fears will wash away. Forget you're woes, because tomorrow will be better. And If you have sweet dream's, tomorrow will bring them true. And I love you, was the last thing I said to my older sister before I left." Toshiro looked at her shocked.

"You wrote that?" He asked, and she nodded her head. "That's impressive, you're really talented." Amaya smiled and blushed despite herself. From what you could tell, he didn't seem like a person to hand out compliments.

"Thank you." She said, looking straight ahead. After an awkward moment of silence, Amaya spoke up.

"Well I should get going..." She quickly gathered her stuff, and got up. Before she left, she glanced behind her, and caught his eye. She froze, not being able to look away. She felt heat rise in her face. She blinked and snapped out of it.

"Sorry.." She mumbled, quickly making her way down the small hill. When she was almost at the bottom of the hill, she felt someone grab her wrist. Amaya quickly looked behind her and saw Toshiro hanging on to her wrist. It looked like he wanted to say something important, but instead he said,

"Don't forget you're training in two days." His voice said one thing, but his eye's were saying something else. Something she was supposed to understand. Amaya felt a strange feeling of disappointment.

"Right.." Toshiro then let go of her, and she left. As she left, she hear Toshiro quietly, yelling at himself.

_ 'Well this is weird..'_ She thought._ 'I wish I could understand.'_ She tried to figure out what he wanted her to know. As she walked to her squad, she saw Rongiku and a large crowed of people hiding around a corner. Most had tears in their eyes.

"What's wrong?" She yelled worriedly.

_ 'Did something horrible happen while I was gone?'_

"Nothing's wrong Amaya!" Rongiku spoke, laughing a little. "We were just listening to you sing..." She said hesitantly.

"You WHAT?" Amaya yelled mortified and embarrassed. Ukitake, Renji, Rukia, Rongiku, Momo, even Byakuya was listening. Amaya blushed the deepest shade of red possible.

"How did you hear me?" I asked _'How did they all end up here?'_

"Well, I heard someone singing and I saw it was you, so I went to go get people to listen, because you sound really pretty." Rongiku said smiling. "And one thing lead to another, so we all wanted to hear you're voice."

"Oh.. great " She said a little sarcastic, looking at the ground. An anime sweat drop going down you're head.

"Well, I should get going." Amaya waved to everyone, and left, not being able to stop herself from thinking about Toshiro on the way home; trying to figure out what his eye's were saying.

_ 'I wish I knew'_

( If you want to know the link for her song, just message me ;) )


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning, the sun shining through my little window. I stayed in bed a few minutes, absorbing the warmth from the sun. I finally kicked myself out of bed, and got my black kimono on. I brushed my hair and teeth to kill time. I then remembered to meet Toshiro for training. He didn't say when, but just to be safe I should just go now. On the way out I checked the clock and saw is was 9:30. On the way there, I day dreamed about lying in the sun, under a cherry blossom tree. But before I knew it, I was already there. I blinked a couple times and looked around, I spotted the captains office. "Hm... time really does go by fast when I'm else where." I said quietly to myself. '_I wonder what Toshiro has planned for training?_' I thought as I walked up the steps. When I reached the door, I felt a pang of nervousness. "Nothing to be afraid of Amaya." You told yourself, but deep down you knew it was a lie.

You sucked it up and walked in. You found Toshiro finishing the last of what looked like a mountain of paperwork. '_How do they survive?_' You thought to yourself. Toshiro looked up and spotted you. " Oh, lieutenant Hanshou you're here." He said, looking you in the eye, making you look down.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure what time to come." You said quietly, still looking on the ground, not trusting yourself to look at him.

"It's alright. So first we need to go to the training ground." He said, heading for the door. You looked up and followed him out. You two walked quietly for awhile until you asked, " So what are we doing for training?" You were finally looking at him, but trying really hard not to think of how close he is at the moment.

"Nothing special." He said, "We're just going to work on speed and agility today." He said sounding bored, but his eyes said otherwise. '_Great, so I'm a dog now? If I do well, will I get a doggie treat?_' You thought grimly, but the thought was so funny, you couldn't help but laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" He asked, looking confused.

"Oh nothing." I replied, not wanting to tell him for two reasons. One, he might get mad. Two, he might think I'm more weird than I already am.

"We're here." He said, I looked up and saw we were at a large field, on the left, was a huge stone wall. "Catch me." Toshiro said suddenly, breaking you of you're observation. You looked at him, thinking he was kidding. Only to realize that he's dead serious. You smiled at the challenge, and didn't hesitate to lunge at him. He flash stepped away, leaving you in the dust. But you weren't to far behind. Although he was making it difficult by going in trees and over rocks. '_I guess that' s what he mean by agility_' You thought to yourself. You're legs were aching from the effort, but you refused to back down. With the last of you're energy, you sprinted ahead. You grabbed ahold the back of his kimono and pushed him up against the rock wall. Breathing heavily, you smiled. "Got you" You said teasingly, forgetting that you felt nervous. You then saw a light shade of pink spread across his face, you noticed how close you were to him, and backed away. Blushing as well.

"Good." He said seriously. "Next we'll work on dodging."

"Dodging?" You questioned, then you got slightly nervous when he pulled out his zonpokto. "Shoot!" You said as Toshiro swung his sword at you with lightning speed. You jumped up trees, over rocks, and you got a little cocky and ran towards the rock wall, and backed flipped over Toshiro. All those years of gymnastics finally payed off. Soon you were too tired to dodge anymore, so you took out your zonpokto and blocked him.

"Okay, we're done for the day." Toshiro said, putting his sword away, you did the same. You had an odd zonpokto. The sword itself was black, the hilt was white. On the end was a black and white silk chain. All you knew about it, was that it was strong. You keep hearing a girl call out to you in your sleep, but you couldn't understand what she was saying, no matter how hard you tried. "We'll continue tomorrow." Toshiro's voice made you jump.

" Oh okay. So what are we planning to do tomorrow?" You asked, kinda nervous for what he has planned.

"Not sure, but I would advice you put ice on your legs. Their going to be sore in the morning." You nodded, already feeling the pain kicking in.

"Okay, I'll be sure to do that." I replied, feeling nervous once again. I started for home, not paying attention to anything in particular. When I tripped on something and fell foward. But instead of feeling the cold hard ground, I felt a pair of warm arms catch me. I looked up and saw Toshiro with his arms wrapped around my waist. I blushed a deep shade of red and looked away, while trying to get free, but he had an iron grip. He took his hand and turned my face towards him.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked gently. You blushed even more. '_What am I supposed to say? Oh hey Toshiro, the reason I'm blushing is because I'm in love with you! Yeah! Like that's going to work!_' You thought desperately, looking for a good answer. Then you realized he was slowly leaning in. You somehow managed to blush deeper, your knees shaking a little. You got lost in his beautiful eyes, and leaned in as well. But then he stopped, still looking in your eyes. He looked conflicted. He slowly let go of you, and you were so disappointed you could cry. But you weren't going too. " I'm sorry-"

"No _I'm_ sorry." You apologized, cutting him off. You stood there for an awkward moment, thinking over what happened.

"Same time tomorrow?" He said, smiling a little. You smiled back.

"No problem." You said your goodbyes, and headed for home. After three miles of walking, you finally made it home. You walked over to the freezer, got some ice, and put it in a small plastic bag. You then changed into you're pajamas, and collapsed into bed from exhaustion. You feel asleep instantly, smiling as you thought about Toshiro.


	9. Chapter 9

I slowly opened my eyes, to find my self in a small forest, surrounded by a field of flowers. I started walking around aimlessly, until a heard a voice call out to me.  
>"Amaya! Hey Amaya over here!" I looked over to see a girl with long black hair, green eyes, wearing a white kimono with a red rose, and black rose vine pattern. She was sitting on a branch of a small maple tree.<br>"Hey..." I said, never knowing what to call her, since she refuses to tell me her name. "I'm sorry, what's your name?" '_I know she never tells me, but what's one more try?_' She looked at me for a moment, and smiled kindly.  
>"My name is-" But just when she was going to tell me her name, I woke up. I looked around my dark room, to make sure I was really there. '<em>I'm back in my room...great.<em>' I thought frustrated. _'Why do my dreams always end like that? Just when something good is about to happen, I wake up._' I scowled in the dark, and crossed my arms over my ribs. I looked over at my clock next to my bed, it was 3:30 in the morning. I sighed and closed my eyes, and fell sleep dreamless.  
>When I woke up again, it was 9:00 am. I put my usual black kimono, and headed off to squad 10. I reached the captains office and knocked. No answer. I waited a few more seconds, and then just let myself in. "captain?" I called out, no one was there. I walked over to his desk and saw a note.<br>Lieutenant Hanshou, training is canceled for the day. We'll reschedule for tomorrow. - Captain Hitsuguya.

I sighed and walked out, wondering what to do for the day. I settled on going to the world of the living to visit my old friends. I took out my sword, and put it in the air, then I turned it left and opened the portal to the next world. I stepped inside. The dark purple walls always creeped my out, so I looked straight ahead, and walked through as quickly as possible. Soon I saw a light and ran towards it, relieved to get out. I leaped out of the portal, and landed in a park. It was around sun set, and from the looks of it, I was in Karakura town. '_Hm..._' a devious smile spread across my face, '_let's go pay a visit to Ichigo._' I thought while walking down the street. Butterflies of anticipation were in my stomach. '_Hm..._ _there doesn't seem to be very many people out._' noticed while looking around. Finally I found Ichigo's house, '_now should I go through the window or...?_' I wasn't sure what to do. I scowled to myself, '_am I allowed to do that? What the heck._' I shrugged my shoulders, and peeked inside to make sure he was there. And sure enough, he was. So is that other girl I met. '_What's her name again? ...Oh yeah, Rukia. I think..._' They seem to be arguing about something, because they were yelling at each other.

"Why do you always make fun of my drawings?" Rukia yelled at ichigo, throwing her arms in the air frustrated.

"Because they suck! Why do you always have to draw out everything? I'm not an idiot!" He yelled back, his hands were clenched into fists.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." She mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

'_Oh jeez._' I thought, an anime sweat drop falling behind my head. '_They must really be into it if they haven't noticed me yet._' I took a deep breath, and knocked on the window. They both turned around, and stared at me with wide eyes. Ichigo's reaction was to die for. He started flipping out, and pointed at me. Although I have no idea what he's saying, Then Rukia punched him in the head, momentarly knocking him out. Rukia looked at him for a moment, then turned back to me. She walked over to the window, and opened it.

"Rukia!" I yelled, throwing my arms around her shoulders in a tight hug.

"Amaya?" She said surprised. "What are you doing here?" I let go of her and sat the ledge of the window.

"I have the day off today, so I decided to come and visit." I replied, smiling from cheek to cheek. '_She doesn't look that excited to see me. Is it a bad time, or does she really not want to see me?_' I thought to myself worried.

"Is something wrong?" Rukia asked, worried when she saw my hurt expression.

"No nothings wrong." I said, trying to conceal my sadness, without much success. Just then Ichigo woke up, and got off the floor.

"What the heck Rukia!" He yelled. "And what is she doing here?" Ichigo pointed a finger at me. I considered biting it. He was pissing me off. '_Gee, glad to know I've been missed so much._' I thought bitterly.

"Glad to know you missed me so much." I said, speaking my thoughts aloud, while leaning against the window frame with my arms crossed.

"I barely know you!" Ichigo yelled.

"Whatever," I looked down, not knowing what else to say.

"So, your a soul reaper now?" Rukia asked, breaking me out of my sadness. I smiled at her.

"Not just any soul reaper." I stated, they both gave me a funny look, waiting for me to go on. I sighed and told them. "I'm the new lieutenant of squad 13!" I laughed at their expressions. Well... mostly Ichigo's. His mouth was hanging open, and once again, he was pointing a finger at me. I glared at him. _'If he does that one more time, I swear I will bite him.'_ But his reaction was so funny, I fell on his bed laughing, trying to calm myself.

"How did you become a lieutenant of squad 13?" Rukia asked, still shocked.

"Eh, the old man said my abilities are useful."

"Abilities?"

"Yeah, I can see into the future."

"That's amazing!" Rukia said excited. " when did you start seeing things?" She asked.

"The night before my sisters birthday." I said sadly, remembering the hollow that killed me. '_I still need my revenge. One day, one day I will kill that.. that.. thing!'_ I thought angrly.

"Do you remember what your vision was about?"

I smiled a dark smile, and laughed to myself. "Yeah," I looked over to Ichigo, and he was listening. " Well, I woke up in a strange place, filled with plants and posters. And then Renji came to my barracks, and started yelling at me for falling asleep..." I got lost in thought. '_How can he be in my office yelling at me, if I'm not even in his squad? Something's not right..'_ I thought, hoping nothing bad is going to happen to me. All of a sudden, I hear Ichigo laughing. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"That explains so much." He said, then Rukia started laughing as well. "Now I get why you treat him so coldly!" He said, laughing even harder. I screwed my mouth up, not in an angry way, but in an awkward way.

"Hey," Rukia started. "That means your in my squad." She said happily. My eyes widened.

"Awesome!" I said, smiling again. Then all of a sudden I stared off into space. I saw a hollow near a park.

"Amaya?" Ichigo called to me. I snapped out of it instantly.

"Be back!" I said, flash stepping to the park.

Ichigo's POV

Amaya started off into space, so I tried to get her attention. "Amaya?" she snapped out of it right away.

"Be back!" She said, flash stepping away. I quickly took my badge and changed into a soul reaper.

"I don't think she need our help Ichigo." Rukia said, leaning against the closet. "She's a lieutenant."

"It's better than nothing." I said, jumping out the window with Rukia right beind me. I followed Amaya's spiritual pressure to the park. When we got there, the hollow was evaporating. Only Amaya didn't defeat it.

Amaya's POV

I made it to the park, thankful no one was in the area at the moment. Just then I saw another soul reaper finish it off. It was a familiar soul reaper with red hair. The one person that drives me crazy. _'Renji'_ I thought grimly. The hollow disintegrated, and Renji put away his sword. I didn't say anything. I just glared at him.

"Hey Renji!" Ichigo called out, Renji turned towards Ichigo and rukia, not noticing me.

"What are you guys doign here?" He asked surprised.

"well.. we did come to help Amaya, but it semms like you got here first." Rukia answered.

"Amaya?" Renji looked around, until he spotted me under a maple tree. He blushed a deep red, that made me smile. But he still acted casual. Or at least tried to. "Hey Amaya. How you been? I heard that your the new lieutenant of squad 13, congratulations."

_'He's talking out of nervousness? That's not a good thing.'_ I thought, not knowing where to begin. "hey," I waved once, and walked over to him. "I've been well, thanks." I said smiling.

"Renji still likes her?" Rukia whispered to Ichigo.

"Yeah, he's gotten soft." Ichigo said snickering.

"What did you say?" Renji yelled, turning on Ichigo.

"I said you were soft!"

"Why do you always do that?"

"SHUT UP!" Rukia yelled, punching them both in the head. "Your both idiot's!" They rubbed the back of their heads in pain.

"Come on, we need to go to Uraharas." Rukia said, calming down.

"What for?" Ichigo asked.

"Because we need to talk." That's all she said. And I didn't question it. Rukia walked over to Ichigo and whispered something. He nodded his head, and told us to come on. I walked along, not knowing where I'm going. We walked to a small store in a deserted area. Rukia pushed open the door, and a cool breeze rushed out, giving me goose bumps.

"Rukia! Ichigo! How you guys been?" A man said, wearing an odd green and white striped hat, that casted a shadow over his eyes. "Hey there moocher." _'Don't ask.'_ I thought to myself. "Who is this?" The man asked, looking over at me.

"This is Amaya." Rukia explained. "She's the new lieutenant of squad 13."

"Nice to meet you Amaya." He said. "My name is Urahara Kisuke."

"nice to meet you..." I reluctantly held out my hand. He lightly shook my hand, sensing that I was uncomfortable.

"So what can I do for you guys?" Urahara asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Just came to talk." Rukia replied, crossing her arms casually.

"Okay then." He said smiling. "Let me go make some tea." Everyone followed to the back, but I didn't feel like talking, so I stopped Rukia before she left the room.

"Hey Rukia, I think I'm gonna sit on the roof for awhile." I said, looking away awkwardly.

"You sure?" She asked, worrying about me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said, giving an encouraging smile.

"Okay." Rukia replied, giving a small smile before she left. I walked outside, and jumped up onto the roof. It was twilight out, and the sun set was peaceful. I started singing quietly, a song from my favorite band. 'What hurts the most' by Cascada. I listened to her the day I died. So I sang with a lot of emotion. The one thing I didn't expect, was having Renji listen to me.

"Your pretty good." Renji said, appearing next to me. I jumped back and scowled.

"Renji, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that." I was angry, I don't like people sneaking up on me, especially when I'm singing.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you." I looked down, feeling awkward. The silence lasted what seemed like forever. Finally Renji spoke up. "Why did you sound so sad?" I looked up at him surprised, then looked back down.

"It brings back a lot of bad memories." I said, looking into his eyes. That was a bad move. _'Do I feel... nervous?'_ The pang that came after wards confirmed what I thought. I looked at the sunset, and began to tell him my story. But right in the middle of my story, the parts before I first met him, I noticed him moving closer, laying his hand behind my waist. I looked into his eyes, and got lost in them. He slowly started leaning in, and I felt myself doing the same; my stomach was full of butterflies. Then our lips touched, and I felt a volt of lighting shoot through my body, stunning me for a moment. After a few seconds, we pulled away, Renji was smiling, pleased with himself. I looked out into the sky, shocked. I smiled a small smile.

"Renji...," I started, not knowing what to say. "I don't think we can be together." I peeked at his expression, and he looked hurt. "I Just think," I said in a rush. "that our height difference would get in the way." But that wasn't the whole truth. A certain white haired captain popped into my head, and I remembered how much I like him. "I have to think." I said, still looking ahead. "Hey tell everyone I have to go. And that I'm sorry I couldn't say bye."

"Wait! Wait, you don't have to go..." He said.

"I can't stay, I have so much paper work to do..." _'speaking of papers.' _I thought, thinking of the mountains I have. I sweat dropped. "I'm sorry, I'll talk to you later." I smiled. And with that, I opened the portal, and went home.


End file.
